Innocent Man
by angellovercriss
Summary: One-shot. SPOILER:SEXO Blaine decide entrar en la ducha donde Sam se ducha.


_¡Hola! A ver, esto es un poooco diferente a lo usual en mi fic (slow burn) blam, creo que un poco de "cosas malas" entre Blaine y Sam siempre vienen bien, tiene toques de humor, porque es como me lo tomo... Espero que os guste, además de que es la primera vez que escribo algo tan..."m"_

* * *

El inocente de Blaine Anderson no se andaba con rodeos, Sam Evans le gustaba, mucho. Cada vez que le veía por los pasillos o en gimnasia no podía dejar de mirarle ahí abajo, se ponía tan cachondo que no podía hacer otra cosa que desahogarse en su cama con la imagen del rubio en mente, sus bíceps, sus definidos abdominales que se exponían en sus pegadas camisas, su culo respingón y tan apetecible, esos labios enormes y rojos que parecían almohadas y la boca enorme que tenia… Dios… esa boca. Conocía a Sam desde hacía menos de un mes, bueno no le conocía en persona pero sí de vista y eso no era suficiente para Anderson, quería cogerle del pelo, ponerle de rodillas e imponerle que le hiciera una mamada que le dejara seco pero que le dejara queriendo más, quería sentir sus labios presionando su pene, quería mirarle a la cara y ver su hombría esparcida por su cara. Blaine tenía que hacer algo.

La ventaja de ser el nuevo era que nadie te conocía y podías hacer lo que quisieses. En su antiguo colegio había un chico hetero que le gustaba, no tanto como lo hacía el rubio pero lo suficiente como para atacar. Así que un día después de clase de Geografía le cogió de la mano, le empujó del hombro a su asiento de atrás, le desabrochó los pantalones y empezó a chuparle su enorme apéndice que se ponía cada vez más firme, el dicho chico iba a cuestionarse qué hacían pero después de sentir al rebelde de Blaine rodeando su polla pensó que sería mejor no preguntarse nada. Lo dejaron después de unos meses cuando el chico consiguió una novia, aunque de vez en cuando llamaba a Blaine y se lo follaba duro, como la mojigata de su novia no le dejaba.

El rubio de ojos verdes-azules no sería una excepción, lo deseaba y lo quería AHORA. Así que empezó a utilizar sus tácticas de Transformers, quería pasar a Sam al lado oscuro y que le susurrara al oído mientras él hundía su cabeza en la almohada buscando aire y soltando gemidos al sentir todo el esplendor de Sam dentro de él. Pasaría a la acción.

-Hola Sammy- Dijo con voz sensual después de educación física en el vestuario.

-¿Hola? Nunca me habías hablado antes Blaine- Dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa sudada, los pectorales de Sam inducían a Blaine a la locura y solo se le ocurría chuparle los pezones, sentir cada poro de su piel en sus labios y…

-Quiero que me eches una mano…- Le dijo mientras se apoyaba en su casillero rojo y se quitaba la camisa también. Él noto que Sam se quedó mirándole el torso, que no era el de Sam pero era digno de admirar. -Verás, tengo problemas con Historia y me han dicho que eres un máquina con eso de las fechas y quería que me ayudaras- Sam se había quitado ya los shorts que llevaba y se había quedado en sus bóxers azules que apretaban su precioso paquete. -¿Qué te parece?-

-mmm Vale- Dijo con un tono inocente -Ahora me voy a dar una ducha, que la mitad de la gente ya se ha ido a clase- Dijo mientras cogía su toalla y se dirigía a limpiar su sudado y musculoso cuerpo.

-Perfecto- Murmuró el moreno con una sonrisa en su cara.

¿Qué había pasado? Se preguntó Sam cuando dio paso a que el agua chocara contra él ¿Blaine estaba flirteando con él? Se lo estaría imaginando… una sonrisa recorrió su cara. Sam era bueno en Historia, es verdad, era algo de lo poco que se le daba bien pero tampoco era un cerebrito, da igual, ayudaría a Blaine. Empezó a oír gemidos desde detrás, en la otra ducha, cuando se volteó vio que el inocente Anderson se estaba masturbando mientras veía a Sam ducharse. La barbilla del rubio tocó el suelo cuando lo vio ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se dio la vuelta e intentó pensar que no había pasado nada raro. De repente sintió que Blaine deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho de Sam.

-¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces? No soy gay- Dijo empujando a Blaine, él sonreía.

-No por mucho tiempo- Le guiñó un ojo y pasó un dedo desde los pectorales al pubis de Sam, le cogió por sorpresa de ahí, que ya estaba firme y empezó a tocarle.

-No Blaine… para, si Quinn se entera…- Dijo sin mover los brazos de su sitio.

-Que jodan a Quinn ¿Te gusta eh?- Preguntó sabiendo que sí.

-Sí-sí Oooh joder Blaine… sigue- Tartamudeó Sam apoyando una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Blaine y la otra en su cintura. Blaine ya había dejado tan erecta la larga y medianamente gruesa polla de Sam que según Blaine ya estaba listo. Se relamió al ver lo que tenía delante, era rubio natural. Sam sin previo aviso empezó a follarse la boca de Blaine, le cogía del pelo y estiraba su cuello hacia atrás del placer. Los dos empezaron a chillar como animales, bueno Blaine no podía pero lo hacía cada vez que despegaba su boca del pene del rubio. Blaine sentía que su polla estallaría en cualquier momento. -Te quiero follar por el culo Blaine- Consiguió decir.

-Tus deseos son órdenes Sammy, quiero sentirte dentro de mí- Dijo mientras se levantaba, besaba la boca del rubio y se giraba para que Sam contemplara la pieza de arte que tenía frente a él.

-¿No te tengo que tocar antes o algo así?- Preguntó con su pelo pegado a la cabeza por el agua.

-Tú solo mete y aprieta, con eso ya se dilatará suficiente. Lo he hecho cada noche desde que te vi Sammy- Le dijo con la cabeza en el hombro de Sam, el pene de Sam estaba casi en posición vertical y tuvo que encontrar una forma de meterle todo entre las nalgas a Blaine. Metió la cabeza que estaba roja de toda la sangre acumulada en el ano de Blaine como pudo, dios, era la primera vez que penetraba algo pero sabía tanto de eso, gracias a Internet. Pensó que sería igual que con las tías pero en cambio el lascivo de Blaine. Empezó poco a poco a marcar los ritmos, Blaine se puso a cuatro patas en el suelo de lozas de la ducha, sentía a Sam dentro ¡Lo que tanto había deseado! Sentía el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, sus muslos pegados a su culo, su mano en su espalda y su boca explorando la nuca de Blaine. Blaine repetía el nombre del rubio cada vez que la punta tocaba su fondo, se movían en sintonía y cada vez más rápido. Blaine presionaba sus ojos tan fuertes porque pensaba que con las pulsaciones de Sam se le saldrían de órbita.

-Me voy ¡Blaine! Me voy- Blaine estaba en trance pero no era tan tonto como para saber que… bueno ya lo habían hecho sin protección así que el semen de Sam sería la vela en la tarta de cumpleaños.

-Córrete en mí Sammy- Dijo rápidamente. Sam esperó a que sus testículos enviaran el semen hacia el culo de Blaine y seguía gozando del tacto, del ardor, del gusto, del…

-AaaaaAAAAAAAaah- Soltó Sam. Estaba listo, parecía que tenía espasmos, su boca se abrió hasta el infinito y cuando sacó su pene estaba cubierto con su propia lefa. Se empezó a tocar para exprimir lo que le quedaba dentro y se corrió en la espalda de Blaine.

-Has estado genial Sammy- Dijo Blaine mientras sentía el agua en su cabeza de nuevo y relamía la semilla de Sam que se había quedado impregnado a los alrededores del miembro de Evans, estaba caliente y era pegajoso pero no podía hacer más que absorber y morderse los labios. -Espero que Quinn no se enfade- Dijo sonando inocente otra vez.

-Que jodan a Quinn- Dijo Sam abriendo la boca y colocándola en la polla de Blaine, sentiría al inocente Blaine Anderson.


End file.
